Point
by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa
Summary: A young Ignis Scientia finds himself in an unexpected situation when he crosses Nyx Ulric in the training room. Nyx/Ignis


Point

By: Strange and Intoxicating -rsa-

Author Notes: This one is for sravon over on tumblr! She wanted to see young!Ignis/Nyx and I had to give her something... just a taste.

* * *

"Point. Ignis, you aren't concentrating today. C'mon. You can do better than that."

Ignis felt a flush of shame cross his cheeks as he felt the older Kingsglaive push down on his wrists, hard enough to trap him below the man but soft enough for Ignis to feel nothing but pleasure at the way Nyx's finger brushed his pulse point.

Yet Ignis said nothing, instead trying his damnedest to buck the man off, pivoting his hips forward.

Nyx only smirked. "Oh. I _see_."

Hotness spread further across Ignis's face at the mortifying realization that when Nyx had flipped him on his back, when he had slid his knee up between his thighs, when he had pinned Ignis's hands above his head to make the use of his daggers all but impossible... he could feel Ignis's cock pressed hot and tight against the front of his workout pants.

"Ul—Ulric, unhand me," Ignis tried, hoping that his voice would not quiver or break. He was still young, young enough to barely receive respect or deference for his job as Noctis's chamberlain and advisor, and even less for his own sexual appetite. Seventeen years old or not, no one had ever put their hands or— Ignis thought as the blood rushed to his head and... lower extremities— knees on him before.

But having a member of the Kingsglaive holding him down as the man could feel Ignis below him? Knowing that the man was smirking, that there was a twinkle in his eye that was caused by his predicament...

Ignis wasn't sure if he was humiliated or incredibly, severely turned on.

So, he bucked again.

"C'mon, Advisor. I thought you wanted to practice. Didn't know you meant _that_ kind of practice."

Ignis wanted to snarl something or retort with a caustic and life-shattering comment that would leave that bloody Kingsglaive in pieces, but the moment the man pressed the front of his own pants against Ignis his breath caught in his throat.

The sparring they had taken to doing whenever they caught one another in the training room had been absolutely nothing but practice. It was good to get to see how another person, one with more stamina and practice, used his own daggers. Ignis had enjoyed watching the way the man moved and jumped, how he was able to push his body forward and warp to and fro. Getting to see him move had always been the highlight of his day.

When he had offered up a training spar, Ignis couldn't say no. And the next time he asked, with the little shrug and a hand through his hair, Ignis had not denied him.

And again, and again, and again.

But this was certainly not the type of practice he had been looking for. Even though the man's handsome face had floated by his eyes at night when he wrapped his fingers around himself. Just to relieve the stress of the day. Just to calm himself down. Just to...

"Remove your hands from me," Ignis breathed out, "or I will remove them from your wrists."

Nyx leaned closer down, enough for Ignis to see the arrow tattoos scattered across his skin, the sweat trickling down into his scruffy beard. "Hey, no need to be embarrassed... it happens to me, too."

And Ignis knew he was telling the truth because he could still feel the bulge against his own.

Ignis shuddered.

"You... cretin."

"That the best you got?" Nyx's mouth was close to his now, their noses so close that a bead of sweat ran down Nyx's tip and touched Ignis's. He could feel how it made a path down his cheek and into his hairline. "I always thought you were better with your words than that."

Ignis wanted to say something, but the harsh staccato of breath on his mouth, the eyes staring into his, the body pressed hard on top of him—all Ignis could think about was...

The man's stubble brushed across his chin and Ignis let Nyx's harsh lips ghost over his own.

Bingo.

Ignis twisted his wrist and smashed his head forward, using the leverage from Nyx's hands pinning him to wrap his legs around his waist and _flip_.

Nyx swore something out loud, something that was either Ignis's name or a rather unflattering comment that he chose to ignore. It didn't matter though, not as Ignis forced his legs closed around the Glaive's hips in a vice-like grip and slid his dagger right below Nyx's throat.

"Point for me."

Nyx didn't even breathe as Ignis let the point gently press against the soft flesh of his neck, but Ignis could feel something else pressing against the seat of his pants.

"As you were saying?"

He expected a comment, a witty retort or at least a moment of banter when he allowed his daggers to disappear into the ether. But instead of waiting, Ignis allowed himself one last moment of pure self-indulgence as he cantered his hips up slowly and leaned down to lick at the expanse of flesh his blade had touched not moments before.

"Point for you, Ignis. Point well earned."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
